The contribution of cortical areas to sensory, perceptual, motor and associative functions are studied in primitive mammals such as opossums, hedgehogs, tree shrews, and bushbabies. Although strictly anatomical and electrophysiological techniques are often used, the research relies chiefly on ablation-behavior methods. Emphasis has been on auditory, visual, motor, temporal and prefrontal cortex and their associated systems.